How you remind me
by Nisky
Summary: *****(Spoiler X2)***** Dopo la morte di Jean, Scott si sente solo e perso in se stesso..


Chiusi gli occhi, infondo nessuno se ne sarebbe mai accorto, dietro i miei occhiali scuri nascondevo il mio dono.. e la mia maledizione. Sospirai e una miriade di pensieri si accalcarono nella mia mente, ultimamente non facevo altro che starmene in silenzio a riflettere..  
  
Pensai che il professor Xavier non sarebbe stato d'accordo con me.. "Essere un mutante ha dei lati positivi e dei lati negativi" era solito dire.. in parole povere io possiedo un potere speciale ma non posso guardare nessuno senza avere una protezione speciale davanti agli occhi o finirei per ridurlo in pezzi.. e questo sarebbe il mio dono? che razza di dono è se non è servito a salvare l'unica donna che io abbia mai amato?  
  
Mi faceva male la testa, forse avevo pianto troppo.. mi rigirai nel letto cercando pace, ma sapevo già che non l'avrei trovata.. non l'avrei trovata senza Jean al mio fianco.  
  
**Empty spaces - what are we living for  
  
Abandoned places - I guess we know the score  
  
On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for..  
  
Era successo tutto così all'improvviso che non riuscivo ancora a rendermene perfettamente conto.. era stato un colpo troppo duro per me..  
  
Ogni mattina quando aprivo gli occhi mi illudevo di vedere Jean, ancora addormentata, al mio fianco.. ed invece lei non c'era più e per quanto potessi illudermi non sarebbe tornata.  
  
Rivedevo il suo viso, ripensavo alle sue parole e tutto mi sembrava sempre più assurdo.. solo una settimana fa l'avevo stretta fra le mie braccia e le avevo detto che l'avrei protetta.. ed invece non lo avevo fatto.. perchè lei era stata portata via dalle acque, era morta per salvare tutti gli altri ed io non avevo fatto assolutamente niente..  
  
Potevo evitarlo? forse potevo fare qualcosa per aiutarla, per impedirle di fare una cosa del genere.. non lo sapevo e non lo avrei mai saputo.  
  
Forse era questo che mi faceva più male, sapere che forse avrei potuto salvarla.. lei ora sarebbe qui accanto a me o comunque sarei morto assieme a lei..  
  
Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance  
  
Another heartache, another failed romance  
  
On and on, does anybody know what we are living for?  
  
Che mi importa infondo? Ora che ho perso la cosa più importante che possedevo è come se io fossi morto assieme a lei! Avrei preferito seguirla ed invece sono costretto ad affrontare questo mondo senza la mia Jean! sono costretto a distrubuire sorrisi amichevoli e sono costretto a dire a tutti che sto bene e che mi passerà.. ma la notte quando sono da solo non riesco a mentire a me stesso e infondo al mio cuore so di non stare affatto bene come dico e sono sicuro che non riuscirò a dimenticarla...  
  
Jean...  
  
Potevo sentire un fiume di lacrime bagnarmi il viso.. chiusi gli occhi cercando di fermarle ma sembrava impossibile... Stava succedendo di nuovo. Era una cosa che non riuscivo a sopportare, sopratutto perchè sapevo che piangere non serviva a nulla e non mi avrebbe ridato la mia Jean..  
  
Mi rigirai ancora nel mio letto facendo sprofondare la testa nel cuscino, era inutile cercare di nasconderlo, amavo ancora Jean e non sarei riuscito a dimenticarla facilmente..  
  
I guess I'm learning, I must be warmer now  
  
I'll soon be turning, round the corner now  
  
Outside the dawn is breaking  
  
But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free  
  
Sentì un rumore che mi fece sobbalzare per lo spavento, qualcuno stava bussando alla porta..  
  
"Scott!? Sono io sto entrando"  
  
La voce era senza dubbio quella di Tempesta, ma chissà cosa voleva da me..  
  
Mi voltai per guardare l'orologio, erano quasi le nove.. Sbuffai silenziosamente, avrei dovuto trovarmi nell'ufficio del professore alle sette e un quarto.. come avrei spiegato una cosa del genere?  
  
Tempesta entrò, senza darmi neanche il tempo di alzarmi dal mio letto, e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle.  
  
"Scott" disse fissandomi "Stavi dormendo? Non ti vedevo arrivare e così mi sono preoccupata per te.."  
  
Abbassai lo sguardo, mi facevano male gli occhi che ormai erano gonfi e rossi per il troppo pianto..  
  
"Scott.. che hai?" chiese avvicinandosi a me "Ti senti poco bene?"  
  
"Niente" risposi alzandomi dal letto quasi meccanicamente "Dammi cinque minuti, mi cambio ed arrivo subito"  
  
Ma evidentemente Ororo non aveva intenzione di mollare così facilmente "Scott perchè non vuoi parlarne? ti farebbe bene! Si vede lontano un miglio che c'è qualcosa che non va" disse con dolcezza "E per Jean non è vero?". Mi voltai verso di lei stupito, come aveva fatto ad accorgersene? "Ti conosco da tanto tempo Scott" continuò lei "So bene che stai solo fingendo, so che ci stai male e so che lei ti manca da morire... perchè non ti confidi con me? io potrei capirti sai.."  
  
"NESSUNO PUO' CAPIRMI" urlai con tutta la voce che avevo.. non sapevo perchè avevo reagito in quel modo, non volevo trattare male Tempesta, lei era sempre stata carina e gentile con me.. ed anche con Jean, e sapevo bene che stava solo cercando di aiutarmi "Scusami.." dissi con un filo di voce  
  
My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies  
  
Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die  
  
I can fly - my friends  
  
The show must go on  
  
The show must go on  
  
I'll face it with a grin  
  
I'm never giving in  
  
On - with the show  
  
"Nessun problema" rispose lei asciutta "Senti Scott se tu non vuoi parlare voglio dirti una cosa io.. Forse tu non ci crederai ma anche io ci sono passata, anche io ho perso delle persone a cui ero molto legata proprio come è successo a te e ti assicuro che non serve a nulla rifugiarsi nei sogni e smettere di vivere. Scott è intuile fingere perchè non si può mentire a se stessi.." disse aprendo lentamente la porta della stanza "Ora tu stai soffrendo molto ed è naturale, ma continuerai a soffrire se non te ne farai una ragione. Anche io ero molto legata a Jean, eravamo molto amiche lo sai.. anche io soffro per la sua morte ma me ne sono fatta una ragione e vado avanti con la mia vita. Scott anche tu devi fare così.. devi fartene una ragione ed andare avanti, anche se è difficile.."  
  
La vidi sospirare, sembrava molto triste, l'argomento doveva aver risvegliato in lei dei ricordi non molto piacevoli "Io scendo dagli altri.. quando sarai pronto a ricominciare scendi anche tu" disse prima di salutarmi e uscire dalla stanza.  
  
Mi cambiai velocemente e poi mi fermai 1 attimo a guardare il panorama dalla finestra di camera mia.. era una splendida giornata di sole e fuori i ragazzi della scuola ridevano e scherzavano come se nulla fosse..  
  
Tra la gente notai anche Logan e mi vennero subito in mente delle parole che mi aveva detto non molto tempo fa.. Mi aveva detto che anche lui l'aveva amata, anche lui ora soffriva.  
  
Sospirai e distolsi lo sguardo.. lui l'aveva amata per quanto? per lui era stata solo un banale colpo di fulmine, non la conosceva neppure era attratto da lei fisicamente ma niente di più.. Io amavo tutto di lei, il suo sorriso, il suo modo di parlare, di muoversi.. e l'amavo ancora nonostante lei non fosse più con me.  
  
Presi la mia giacca e la indossai velocemente, Tempesta aveva ragione.. avrei dovuto guardare avanti e cercare di farcela anche se Jean non era assieme a me. Abbozzai un timido sorriso ed uscì dalla stanza.  
  
I have to find the will to carry on.. On with the -On with the show - The show must go on...  
  
//Note// **La canzone che ho "inserito" nella mia fanfiction è "The show must go on" dei Queen ^^  
  
Ps: Volevo dedicare questa fanfiction alle mie amike di sempre ^_^ Annys, Claudia (la nostra sin esperanza! ^^), Elynz, Mary, Agny (ke finalmente compie 16 anni!! auguri!), Ady, Elena, Sara & Cry. E ovviamente a tutte le amike dell'RPG del gruppo di yahoo PYRO FC. GRAZIE! Vi voglio bene!! ^^ 


End file.
